


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Saiyuki

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [19]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom pour m'amuser ou juste par défis.





	Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Saiyuki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Il s'agit d'un texte fait lors d'un atelier de la plume arc-en-ciel

Cette fichue friandise occupait sa bouche, ces lèvres qui laissait dépasser un petit bâton. Cet endroit qu’il avait envie de toucher. De caresser pour goûter la saveur ses lippes d’un rouge léger. Le pourtant sa couleur, que Hakkai la porte en ce moment réveillait quelque chose en lui. N’en pouvant plus, il s’approcha et tira brusquement sur la sucrerie acidulée dont les effluves se sentaient. Gojyo fit la grimace, comment pouvait-il se délecter d’une telle horreur ? La seule façon de s’assurer du bien-fondé de cette pause sucrée digne de Goku. 

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais envie de goûter Gojyo.  
\- Je n’aime pas trop ces trucs. Mais le rouge te va bien. »

Un rire se fit entendre, c’était celui de Hakkai qui s’amusait des mots de son ami.

« J’ai toujours trouvé que ça t’allait mieux. Mais je sais comment te passer cette couleur vu qu’elle orne une partie de mon corps. »

Le garçon au monocle n’était pas du genre à hésiter. Bien que plus modéré que les autres. Il aimait bien se sentir important, fort et apprécié. Même si c’était par ses camarades, qu’importe. Alors en s’approchant du garçon aux cheveux écarlate, un fin sourire s’étalait sur le visage de Hakkai. Quand vint le moment de conclure le contact. L’ancien humain en profita pour se coller à son ami. Partageant l’instant d’après sa salive avec passion avec l’autre homme. S’émerveillant du goût cendré et doux que le palais de ce garçon renvoyait.

« Alors ?  
\- Ton goût est sucré, évite les sucettes, c’est trop sucré.  
\- Je saurai le retenir pour une prochaine fois.  
\- Je compte sur toi. »

Depuis il n’était pas rare que les deux hommes s’échange des baisers loin du regard de Goku et Sanzo, juste pour comparer leur goût selon ce qu’ils mangeaient, buvaient ou faisaient…


End file.
